Whatever Floats Your Boat!
by Facetious Love
Summary: Inuyasha seems to have total interest in someone, on his way home from visiting a relative. But the problem is, how can it be love if its someone you can't stand...
1. Man! Kids these days

> _Full Summary: _Inuyasha seems to have total interest in someone, on his way home from visiting a relative. But the problem is 'how can it be love if its someone you can't stand??'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but if I did... Hehe...
> 
> A/N: Okay, I really need to stop getting ideas!! Lol. This is ganna be a fun fic to write, though! I'm just so excited! Haha. I really had to get this out of my head before I go nuts and explode telling everything to my friend. And notice how all (well most) of my stories have to do with the summary having that one word "Love"? Yeah, I did. (Haha.) Well, my Microsoft Word is killing me so I have to use WordPad... Sorry, for the mistakes and stuff. Well, Enjoy!
> 
> NOTE: All the bad people here are GOOD! Yes, so is Kikyo, Naraku all the way down to that Lizard dude... As much as I hate to hear grumbles, I just want to change it, ya know? Lol. I'm sure I lost you right there... Haha. Okay, now enjoy!

* * *

_

> > Whatever Floats Your Boat

_

AmazingKiss

Chapta One: Man! Little kids these days...

* * *

¤¤¤

"Kagome?" Sango threw a fry at Kagome. Kagome didn't react to it at all just spacing out as she was thinking about something, which was really nothing. "Kagome, you really need to snap out of it."

Kagome shook her head and went back to reality as the sun beamed down at her with a smile and the wind blowing her hair. She looked over at Sango who just stared at her and beamed. "I was just thinking..." she started off slow, "Since, my birthday is coming up... I want to spend four weeks away from school."

"Four weeks?" Sango widened her eyes. "That's more than twenty-five days, Kagome. You'll get held back!"

"I kind of knew that, Sango..." Kagome gave her an annoyed look and popped in a fry, chewing. "I'm guessing you didn't know that school would be over in a month and a half?"

Sango stared at her, "I know but you said 'away from school'."

"Well, then," Kagome snapped, "After school and into summer vacation!"

Sango sighed muttering how ignorant people could be. Just then the rest of the group showed up.

¤¤¤

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Miroku straightened out his newspaper. "What is a Graeae?" (Pronounced as grc-c.)

"It's a myth. Why?" Inuyasha took a bite off of his apple.

Miroku shrugged, "Mary wrote a column about it..." Miroku talked about A-student Mary Johnson, the school's best student ever to be born. Also talked about how smart she was and has a fantastic body-

"I don't care... I know where you're heading, Miroku. Leave me alone." Inuyasha looked at his apple and threw it up in the air and caught it. Koga sat there blowing paper wads through his straw full boredom written all over his face. Hiten dug into his chocolate pudding and Shippo reading his journal.

"She is mighty fine..." Koga remarked on the gifted girl. He sighed and slouched in his seat. "But I don't think she's my type though."

"I don't think any girl is your type, 'oga." Shippo shut his journal finishing his last bit of drinks of his soda.

"Oh? And I suppose you know what is?" Shippo nodded. "What then?"

"Hm." Shippo scanned around the area. "You go for women right?"

"I think he's gay." Inuyasha interrupted. Koga glared at both, Inuyasha and Shippo. Hiten smirked.

"Of course I go for women! You little twerp!" Koga yelled flicking Shippo's nose.

Shippo winced and rubbed his nose. "Ow! I was just making sure so I don't have to point at the drag queen." He ushered a thumb at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slapped his back, really hard. "Ow-a-ow!" Shippo reached his back as far as he could and rubbed the welt mark. "You guys can never ever take a joke, can you?!"

Miroku didn't pay too much attention. Inuyasha and Koga had their arms crossed as Hiten just smiled all the way through this ghetto group he hangs out with.

¤¤¤

"Where are you planning on spending this four weeks then?" Sango asked.

"What?" Kikyo looked over at Sango. "What four weeks?"

"Kagome, wants to have a little vacation," she looked over at Kagome. "For four weeks..."

"Ooo! Where?" Rin asked cheerfully. "Is it somewhere like Canada? Or, or Alaska? Or-"

"Rin!" Every one said in unison. Sango cleared her throat, "calm down. We don't know yet."

"Actually I think I wanna hit it up in Miami!" Kagome smiled. "Or somewhere where it's sunny and warm!" Kagome hugged herself swinging side to side. "Anywhere, but here in Tokyo because seems like it does nothing but rain and snow here..."

Rin, Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame stared at Kagome. Kikyo took up the silence and spoke, "You planning on going alone?"

"Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" Kagome laughed. "I wanted to ask _you_ and only _you guys _if you want to come with me? I'm sure we can work our way up to the money that it will cost up. And since I live in a Shrine I'm sure we could work the rest! Sounds good?"

"Uh..." Kikyo said dumbfounded.

"Well..." Sango said slowly.

Ayame didn't say anything.

"Ooo! Let's go to Miami!" Rin said placing both hands on Kagome's shoulders and shook her. "I hear they're having a lot of events there!"

Kagome put a finger on her mouth as she was still being shaken by Rin, "Hm. Sure, why not? Everybody up for it?"

They all shrugged. "Sure, why not..." "I guess so..." "Okay..." was their replies.

"And to spice it all up! I wanna use a yacht to get there!!" Kagome raised a fist up in the air with a large grin.

¤¤¤

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he was walking down the seashore in his bare feet. Miroku and Shippo tagged along while the rest headed home after school. The day was really bright with the air cool as a breeze and the little kids squirming around digging holes in the sand either burying their dads or just filling up the ground.

Miroku stood up after folding the hem of his jeans and caught up.

"You know," Shippo started. "It sure is boring here in Miami even though it's really crowded in the beach."

"I'm really enjoying it!" Miroku grinned waving at the girls in bikinis. Shippo sighed. "God just blessed me to be here with all these beautiful women!"

"Yeah, when was it the last time you had a real relationship?" Inuyasha asked. "Come to think of it I don't think you've ever dated."

"Uh-huh. And you always come up to us with a slap mark right across your face..." Shippo remarked.

Miroku waved his hands. "Aw, come on. Have some faith in me. I'm sure the right girl will turn up and we'll have lots and lots of kids!"

Inuyasha and Shippo sighed. "Hey, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "Don't you have to visit your brother at Kyoto?"

Inuyasha groaned and slouched. "Yeah... Why did you have to remind me... I have to leave next week and get a ride home from a stinking boat."

"Why a boat?"

"No idea."

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku continued to walk while not knowing what they were headed for. Inuyasha found a piece of paper crumbled it more into his pocket. Shippo had his journal and pen to his side and Miroku, well, let's just keep this a clean one...

Inuyasha wasn't excited about the whole 'visiting half brother' week and to the fact that he has to be with him for a month and a half and head back home in a very huge yacht even though he said boat but he didn't think it was too special to even mention.

"Inuya-!!" Shippo exclaimed but was too late.

Inuyasha slipped in a hole that a kindergartner dug up, really deep. The little kid screamed with joy and started to close up the whole. Inuyasha was lucky that it was only up to his waist, put his cheek on his hand, and his other hand tapping the sand irritatingly... "Grrr..."

¤¤¤

"Okay..." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "All we have to do is make sure that he goes to bed by nine but dinner at eight-thirty?"

Mrs Tokinashi Mesgiyua nodded. "Mm hm. I'm sure I can trust you five young ladies with this?"

They nodded. As the woman left they all stared at the little boy. He smiled. Evilly.

"I don't get it." Sango asked. "Why did she want the five of us to watch one little brat?"

"Uh!" The little boy grunted kicking Sango on the shin then ran off.

"Ahhh! Satin's son!" Rin screamed. Sango was jumping with one leg and sat on the floor rubbing her leg. "Would someone do something?!" she called out.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame ran after the little boy as Rin stayed with Sango helping her to the couch. "Gosh, that boy can kick!" Rin looked around seeing soccer trophies as Sango caught what she was looking at. "Well, I wonder..." she said annoyingly.

---

Kagome went through the kitchen door looking around slowly. "Naraku... Where are you..." She said ghostly.

"ROAR!!" the little boy popped out from the counter as soon as Kagome turned around he blew up flour all over her new black t-shirt that sucks up lint really easily. He jumped up landing in Kagome's opened arms and wiggled his way out and ran through the kitchen door.

"Why that little-!" Kagome stopped herself running after him.

---

Ayame opened the little boy's bedroom door and popped her head in slowly and turned on the light switch and screamed like there was no tomorrow. "AAACCCKKK!!"

Their, stood the head of Chucky, from Chuckle's bride, and was swinging side to side with a cable string by a little boy who was holding it. "Why you..." Ayame ran to him as the little boy laughed throwing the stick to the side and went under and in between her legs. Ayame whipped her head around and glared as he ran out. But for some reason the boy seem to have a little bit shorter hair... "Come back here!"

---

Kikyo walked into a room and it was completely dark. She smirked inside herself as she knew that the little boy was in the same room as her expecting her to turn on the light and scare her. What he didn't know was that she knew he was right in front of blind from the darkness. Kikyo would see him perfectly as his shadow was near the window. She turned on the light and jumped.

She was expecting the little boy to also to do a stunt but instead he screamed.

"MMMOOOMMMMMMYYY!!!" Kikyo looked down at the four eyed crying child. She covered its mouth hushing the kid. After the child settled down Kikyo scrunched up the side of her nose and stared hard at the kid.

"Since when did you eye glasses?" She crossed her arms. "And you're a girl??"

---

"Oh my, God..." Kagome said in awe. "There's three of them..."

Kagome looked like a drag as her hair was messed up and her t-shirt was covered up with flour. Ayame's bun was out of place and her flower that was over her ear was crumbled up and missing a petal. Kikyo just looked like her self and had her arms crossed.

Rin, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kikyo all stared at the three little monsters that sat on the long couch before them. Kagome and Ayame stared coldly at the two little boys.

"How come you got the easy kid while we had to have both problem child one and two?" Kagome asked. She and Ayame looked at Kikyo.

Kikyo shrugged, "girls are just easier to handle I'm guessing..."

"Well, since they're asleep... we might as well clean up..." Rin walked slowly and dragged her feet to the wooden floor.

"Who's going to watch them?" Sango asked looking at the other three.

"Not me!" Kagome, Ayume, and Kikyo said in unison.

¤¤¤

* * *

**

> A/N:

** Short? Yeah... But I can assure you that the next will be long. This one was just a start! Sorry if each and every one of the characters were OOC. But that's just the way I like it. Haha. Hahaha... Haha. Lol. Well, I'm onto to type the next chapter! Hope you'll stay with me to read more! Byebye!! Oh and at the end of every chapter I'll type how many pages and words each chapta is, okay?

I was obviously having fun with the Fanfiction [dot] net's "new" font thing. And I can tell you this much... I really don't like it. So, I just fiddled with it using the indent thing and ah you know what I mean! Lol. See ya!

Words: 2157

Pages: 6


	2. Good use for animals, just maybe

A/N: For some reason I just love the word 'chapta'. It's short and quick for me. Lol. Saying chapter is like chaaapaattteeeuuurrr. Yeah, that's just plain kinky. I'm using WordPad again... Yay... And I still don't like this new font thing that fanfic [dot] net has. And this new DJ from my favorite radio station cackles like a hyena. Gee, new things new changes... It's like the day where the world has really ended and it ended up like this, huh? w/e. Well, enjoy!!

Warnings: Inuyasha characters are OOC. Horrible words yet we use them. And JUST VERY LITTLE (little) sexual intentions... Later on though. Haha. But this is **not** a lemon/lime fic.

I have finally confirmed myself that they are going to use a ship.

NOTE: I changed the summary plot and the ratings... Grrr. My beta reader ((Mrs. Rois; Math teacher, poor her...)) said since this fiction will have sexual contents I mentioned up there I better change it to a higher rate so people won't report me and say that I'm abusing it for making it PG-13 and I asked, "Why? When all I'll ever say here is-" she stopped me and said, "Just change it or I'll sit you IN FRONT of John. Your admirer..." God, she's evil... But I love her! Lol. John... You're cool and all... but stop looking at me!

_Long line_(center) = Scene changes to another character...

---(left side) = Same character but different time... (Do you get what I'm saying?)

* * *

Whatever Floats Your Boat

AmazingKiss; "You know... Notice that if you're good in math you suck at English and if you're good in English you suck at math?" Mrs. Rois

Chapta Two: Good use for animals, just maybe...

* * *

The next day...

"I'm so sorry," Mrs Mesiguya apologized. "I've forgotten to mention about the other two... I could have sworn that they were already asleep."

"Oh, it's okay," Kagome smiled. "They were all sweethearts!" She stiffened as she felt the whole room go staled from her friend's glares and muttered remarks. The mother nodded handing each of their reward for their hard work. They left with huge smiles from ear to ear.

Ayame fanned the money, "You know for only one night that lady paid really good!"

"I know!" Rin geed. "Two-hundred-fifty! Each!"

"Well, look at her house... No comment where she gets all her money!" Kagome pointed back at the huge mansion.

"I heard her husband is a plastic surgeon." Sango piped.

"Really?" Kikyo wondered and grabbed her breasts. "Maybe he'll be my doctor to give me breast implants?" Everyone whipped their heads at her. "What?"

"Are you kidding me, Kikyo??" Ayame was shocked.

"What?" Kikyo wasn't sure what everyone got so jippy about. She just said that she was thinking that maybe he'll be her doctor... Oh. "I think I need too!"

"Well, I think you don't!" Ayame mimicked.

Kikyo and Ayame were arguing about the whole situation that Kikyo brought up. Saying that she doesn't need to and that they're fine while the other was saying she doesn't want fine she wants whoo! This went on and on and on...

Rin rubbed her temples and got frustrated. "Could you guys just be quiet!" Everyone stared at her. "That is so gross! I don't like hearing stuff like that! It's just sick!"

Kagome rubbed her back. "It's teenage life... Once you hit a high school with lots of kids... You won't imagine how a good girl becomes perverted herself even if she's a virgin all her life..."

"Ugh!" Rin ran ahead.

Kagome felt cruel but Sango, Ayame and Kikyo laughed. "She'll be fine, Kagome. Don't worry." Sango said.

"Yeah, she just needs someone to be with... She's probably never heard of that old species... Guys." Kikyo announced. Everyone nodded.

Kagome sighed and whispered until the day she goes to Miami, "Just a month and a-"

* * *

"-half to go..." Inuyasha muttered as he held his luggage by his side waiting for his plane to arrive. He's been there for what seems like hours but really thirty minutes. He just surely couldn't wait until he gets to see his half brother, Sesshomaru. "Can't hold in the excitement..." He grumbled again.

Finally his plane arrived and he entered it looking for his seat. "12B..."

There it was. Twelve B. Oh and a whole row to himself. He sat himself down by the window then an old lady stood by, "Excuse me?" she smiled as her wrinkles crumbled together. "Mind if I sit here?"

Inuyasha eyed the whole plane seeing that there was a lot of room that the old woman could sit in. "What's your assigned seat?"

"14B... But I can't find it since my glasses has broken..." she rose up a pair of eyeglasses and they were practically missing.

Inuyasha sighed and got up, "I'll help you find your seat, then..."

She smiled. "Oh, thank you so much young man. I'll be sure to reward you with these cookies I batched up for myself!"

Inuyasha just smiled, "Thanks..."

* * *

Days and what seems like weeks came by as Kagome and Sango sat on the bed of Kagome's bedroom. They were sprawled on their backs staring up at the ceiling fan.

"Wow..." Sango sighed. "Just three more days... and were off..."

Kagome sighed also, "I know... Amazing how time was so..."

"Slow..."

"You thought so, too?"

"Yup..."

Kagome sat up and headed to closet and started throwing out her things. Sango sat up staring at her with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing! You should start, too!" Kagome threw out a shirt that went towards Sango's face.

"But I just got here. I don't want to drive back home!" She put the shirt to her side.

"Well, then later on."

"Fine..." Sango lay back down and sighed.

Kagome threw out all her jeans, skirts, and tee shirts out of her closet and onto the floor and the edge of her bed. She went over to her drawer to throw out some of her night close, pajamas and gowns but stuffed her under clothing in her duff bag. Then she went to the bottom drawer and looked over at Sango.

"Hey, what bathing suite should I bring?" Kagome asked flashing out two one pieced bathing suite, a blue and red one.

Sango looked over at her with a smile but as soon as she saw what Kagome was showing she gasped with horror, "You're kidding right??"

"Um... No."

"Kagome! This is Miami we're going to!! Not a retirement home!!" Sango ran up to her and grabbed wrists. "We need to take you out, shopping. Pronto!"

Three hours later of shopping...

"I don't know Sango..." Kagome browsed herself on the long mirror seeing her backside first then to her front. "I've never worn a two piece before..."

Sango opened the door and looked at her friend with an eyebrow raised, "You're kidding right? You have the body of a freakin' model. And you don't want to show that off?"

"Well, no. Never put too much thought about my body..." Kagome rechecked herself in the mirror.

"Well, now's the time to do it. You better by all the 'kinies or I won't go." Sango threatened with a smile. Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Fine, I will... There's only five."

"Fifteen smart one."

Kagome fell.

* * *

A month and sorta of, of a half later...

'Yes!!' Inuyasha thought with a huge grin. Sesshomaru stared at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"What are you excited about all of a sudden?" Sesshomaru asked taking a bite from his burger.

"I'm leaving tomorrow! Do you know how great that is?" Inuyasha laughed as he stuffed in his food chewing with his mouth open because his smile wouldn't get off.

"I'm actually quite thrilled, yet disappointed." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed and sighed.

Inuyasha looked confused, "Huh?" he said dumbfounded. "What do you mean you're 'disappointed'?" he put down his coke. "You're supposed to be happy! Be happy!!" He commanded.

"As much as I can say that I loved to be happy that you're leaving but..." He slouched scrunching one side of his nose and said in an irritated tone, "I have to leave with you..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness!" Rin held her ticket close to her and started to jump over and over again as the ship suited right there. "I'm soo excited!!"

Everyone was gloomy but Rin. They all looked sick and tired but it was because of Rin's excitement. It was the day that they have been waiting for a month and a half. Well, that's the day today for them. Everyone seems so happy.

"We know..." Kikyo groaned.

"You said that eight hundred times..." Kagome added dragging her aching toes.

Rin just smiled and headed to the ship's entrance. Luckily some men took their things and had all ready put them in their rooms other wise they would've had issues walking...

"Wow! We sure deserve this room!" Ayame yelled. "I get the bed by the window!!"

"Ugh... Whatever... Just as long as I don't get sea sick..." Kikyo put a hand on her stomach. Kagome walked over at her and placed a hand on her forehead and felt that it was a little hot.

"Aw, Kikyo... You can have the bed by the door?" Kagome looked over to the bed that was in deep red sheets and curtains over. Kikyo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks..." she walked over to the bed and flopped dead on it.

Kagome smiled and clapped. "Well, now!" she looked over to the bed that was available and it was in between Sango and Rin and sat on it. It was a waterbed. "Cool. Never slept in one of these."

"There's always a first!" Rin smiled and ran to the door. "And it's my first time to roam around this baby! See ya!" She slammed the door as soon as she zoomed out of the room. Everyone became quiet after that.

Ayame sat up with a thoughtful look, "Does anyone know why Rin even hangs out with us?"

Sango shrugged, "Nope."

"Hm. Weird." Ayame went over to the window and stared.

They were all waiting until the ship gets a move on which should be in an hour because it was waiting for other passengers and things to aboard. Then after that, they would have a two week sailing until they arrive to their main goal: Miami!!

* * *

"Okay, when you said you were coming with me, did it also mean that you had to share a room with me too, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha crossed his arms as he sat on top of his bed. Sesshomaru put down his pack and looked over at him.

"Of course, little brother..." Sesshomaru sighed. "Stop complaining."

"But you're only going because _your_ mother said that you need to start seeing new people since the last one was cheating on you." Inuyasha sneered. "Why at Miami? Just roam around Japan and much likely you'll find a girl."

Sesshomaru glared at him as Inuyasha gulped. "You know not to mention about that. I'll tear your tongue off if you ever mention about my last relationship again."

"Well, what if I bring up the other one, where you thought that she really loved you but ditched you for a circus dude?" Inuyasha looked more serious than joking but Sesshomaru didn't see it and threw one of his books at him and the book contacted his head.

Inuyasha rubbed his head, "Ow!"

"Just shut up." Sesshomaru walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down to stare out the window. "And what about you? I haven't heard about you talking about a girl in a long time." Sesshomaru placed a hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Oh wait. You never did."

"Oh, haha." Inuyasha faked. "That was a good one..."

"I know."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sprawled on his back and blew the hair out of his face. Sesshomaru stood up walking over to the door.

"I'll be leaving right now to go eat. Will you be okay staying here?" Sesshomaru looked over at his half brother who only 'feh-ed' and turned to his side facing his back at him. "I take that as a yes. But if you ever have problems I'm sure there are men dressed in white down the hall to help you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow not knowing what the heck he was talking about. He sat up groaning because he was too lazy. And headed out the door...

* * *

Kagome was left in the room, all by herself as the ship took off. The others went to go eat while Kagome rejected to go along with them. Kagome walked over to her new drawer and opened the top drawer to take out a rubber band and brushed her hair up in a ponytail and tied it up. She spotted Sango's magazine on top of the drawer, took it, and plopped on her side and opened it to read.

She was so happy that she's going to have a vacation and finally. Relaxation!

She didn't pay much too attention to the pages and just flipped them as her thoughts took over. What was she going to do when she gets there? Maybe she'll meet new people? Of course she'll meet new people. If she's lucky, maybe a celebrity would be there or some singer or a band will perform just as soon as she arrives. She felt something vibrated in her pocket.

It was her cell phone.

"Hey, Sango!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome! You have got to come here, NOW!!" Sango yelled out through the phone. Kagome took it away from her ear and put it back on. "You have like five minutes! This is so awesome!"

"All right! All right!" Kagome moaned getting off the bed and ran to the door.

She pushed it really hard and...

Thud!!

"Oh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." he put his hands over his nose and face as Kagome placed her hands on top. He bent down a bit as Kagome got closer to look at him and tried to pull his hands away from his face as she bent down and tried to see his face.

"Oh, my god! I'm so, so sorry!" Kagome was still trying to see his face as he was still holding onto his nose. "I was just in such a hurry! My friend called and it was an emergency!"

"I don't care!" he snapped. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"I'm just trying to-" Kagome's hands was snapped away as he smacked it off and walked away bumping into her shoulder still holding his nose and rubbing it slightly. "Fine! Jerk!"

She ignored it and ran off. 'What a weird guy... Love his ears though!' She started going down the stairs, forgetting about the white haired dude with dog-ears...

"Okay, I'm here!" Kagome placed her hands on her knees inhaling deeply. "What's so-"

"Look! Rin's talking to a guy!" Ayame pulled her closer to point at Rin and the other dude. "I think they're hitting it off!"

Kagome looked soo annoyed as she looked over at Sango and Ayame. "That's it?! I ran and pushed people down for this??"

"Um... Yeah?" Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two serious? I could've saved a poor guy's nose if I hadn't of come here!" Kagome yelled causing Rin and the man to look over. "Now people will look at me as a push over because freakin' ran here like my life depended on it and you tell me that Rin and a guy are just talking?!" Kagome pointed over at the two. "I thought maybe some one was showing off their talent or fighting but nooo it was just two people talking! Ahhh!" Kagome started mentally kicking her self, as she was just about to pull her hair off and continued to mumble. "I stepped on a poor old lady's foot! I made a waitress drop..."

Rin walked over to Kagome, Sango, and Ayame as her arms were looped with the man she was talking. "Hey guys!"

She looked over at Kagome as she was groaning more, "Poor kid with that ice cream! My gosh!"

"What's up with Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Oh, she's just PMS-sing," Sango smiled as she waved a hand and laughed, "Never mind about her, Rin. Mind introducing us to your new friend?"

"Oh! Guys this is Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, this is Ayame and Sango," Rin pointed to the names she indicated and pointed to Kagome, "And the one performing an act is, Kagome."

They all bowed at each other, "It is nice meeting you all. Rin's talked about you ladies." Sesshomaru smiled.

"I bet they're lies, though." Ayame smirked crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome as she was sitting on a near by bench with her head down on her legs. "Does she always get mad?"

"She's not mad. She just thought something exciting was going to happen." Sango sighed walking over to Kagome.

"She reminds me of my brother..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes just the thought of him.

* * *

"Aw... hell." Inuyasha leaned over at the mirror as he examined his poor nose that some ignorant jackass just flung the door wide open and smacked him. "That's ganna leave a mark..."

He took some towel and put warm water on it and started to rub slightly on his nose. He sighed in relief that there was no blood but just some white mark and a lined bruise in the middle of the bridge of his nose. "Damn!"

He cursed as it stung like lightning, "Why can't people just open doors... softly! It wouldn't hurt just to get out calm rather than freaking smash it to someone's face..."

After he was done nursing it, he put back the ointment and closed the mirror staring at his reflection. He eyes had grey loops under him and his nose with a white bandage over his nose. He blinked and inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. "Gah..." He couldn't say 'Grrr...' because he sounded a bit plugged up. "She'll pay... That bastard..."

He walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair next to his bed and turned on his laptop. As it stopped loading he clicked on his journal and started to type:

Well, day one of this cruiser and all ready I have a jammed up nose... Hope it heals before I get home. Wouldn't want the guys to crowd me and say that I was punched in the nose. Well, I don't think they'll say anything but still. Wouldn't' want them to think that... Luckily, I remember that girl's scent or there wouldn't be any pay back... I don't even think it wouldn't be a good idea to give her a pay back. She did say she was sorry and also was in a hurry. What am I saying? Of course it would be a good idea. But oh well... It's not worth it. I'll spare her life this time. Next time... She'll be in for it... You know. I don't even know why I'm even thinking about this!

He stopped and flipped his laptop shut and slouched in his seat. His head started to hurt as well, too. He didn't realize it was crying out in agony because he was paying too much attention to his nose. He bent his head back looking up at the ceiling and sighed.

"You can last this, Inuyasha..." he talked using himself as a third person. "Just two more weeks..."

* * *

Kagome kept calm afterwards as she named a list of things she's done just to get up here in the deck to see what her friends wanted. She walked over the rail and stared out into the water and spaced out by the waves movements. She smiled as Kikyo stood next to her with an ice cream cone doubled scooped vanilla.

"Hey, Kik," Kagome smiled. "Aren't you sea sick?"

"Eh, got over it as soon as Ayame introduced me to the ice cream parlor." Kikyo shrugged and flagged her ice cream. "Want some?"

"No, I'll pass."

"Suit yourself..." Kikyo took a lick. Kagome smirked and continue to stare out into the blue icey water. Kikyo turned having her back lean on the rail with her arms half crossed over her chest as she was just staring at some people walking ontop. "So, anything happened for the last," she looked down her watch, "five hours?"

"Nope."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Oh yea," Kagome looked up. "Except there's this guilt inside me but in a way I really don't feel bad. Not at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I broke some guy's nose by slamming a door into his face. I really didn't mean to but he was really a jerk by snapping my hand away and walked off..." Kagome shook her head and placed her arms on the railing.

"Oh well. Sucks for him." Kikyo didn't really much cared for others she didn't know as Kagome looked over at her with her dark blue eyes and then back at the water. "Let's just hope you don't run into him again."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

AN: It's starting off slow but hey the next chapter is when they talk... I know I said I was going to make this longer but I was using this as a stallment while I'm making the third chapter so... See ya later!

Words: 3457

Pages: 7


End file.
